


And You Thought I Was Bad

by PandoraJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Mari are moral support and apparently therapists, Bridgette is done with Felix's BS, Bridgette's revenge, Can they really be OOC if we barely know them???, F/M, Felix is soft?, Relationship(s), adrien and mari are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraJ/pseuds/PandoraJ
Summary: Bridgette knew that although Félix was sometimes cold-hearted, that he could be broken. Broken until all he could do was be sweet and lovable. Until all he could do was be nice, well...at least to her. But...maybe she went too far…





	And You Thought I Was Bad

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO!
> 
> This is my first fanfic on Ao3. Hope you guys like it. I posted this on Fanfiction.net awhile back and I'm getting back into the swing of things by posting my stuff here too. I'm under the same name there as well.
> 
> Without further ado, let's start this rollercoaster!

“Félix?”

“Hmm?”

Bridgette looked at her boyfriend. He peacefully turned a page of the book he was reading.

“Félix?”

“Yes?” His eyes still scanned the page, shifting after every word he read. With a sigh, she gave up on eye contact.

“It’s a nice day, isn’t it? Great for laying down on a blanket, holding someone close, and whispering in their ear, saying cute little things to hear the other giggle, huh?” 

“Yes, I remember.” Bridgette blinked and knitted her brows.

“I, uh, brought some food just in case we got hungry. My aunt and uncle, the ones that run that bakery a few blocks away, they gave me a bunch of sweets to snack on.”

“I always do that.”

“I love you.”

“Why didn’t you ask your cousin, Marinette?”

“Oh, no. You got a stain on your shirt.” Bridgette said half-heartedly and maybe a little sarcastically.

“WHAT!? My uncle will kill me!” Félix yelled, tossing his book and sitting up straight. He scanned his spotless shirt and looked at his girlfriend with a frown on his face.

“Hey! Why would you-oh uh. What’s with the face?”

“What face?” Bridgette said sarcastically.

“That one.” Félix said, pointing to her unhappy appearance.

“This is my normal face.” Bridgette scoffed.

“That’s definitely not your normal face. It’s the one that looks like you just had something bad to eat and the waiter wouldn’t give you a replacement for your food.” Bridgette over exaggerated her sigh, hoping he would see her frustration. She was met with a blank stare.

“Smartest boy in our grade and he still can’t figure it out.” She mumbled.

“What?”

“Ugh, Félix! I can’t believe you!”

“What did I do?”

“You mean ‘what didn’t I do!?’” She corrected him.

Félix crossed his legs and reached for his book. Bridgette got there first.

“Bridgette-”

“No! You will not be getting this back until I say so.” She informed him. She held it in the air, twisting her wrist back and forth, almost in a teasing manner.

But Bridgette wasn’t in the mood for games. Félix however, thought this was just another one of her lovey-dovey tricks.

“Ok, give it back.”

“No, Félix.”

“Come on Princess, I was reading.” Félix whined, something he never did in front of anyone but Bridgette. In fact, no emotion other than annoyed or “does-it-look-like-I-care?” was given to anyone _but_ Bridgette and few select other people, like his cousin, uncle, and Bridgette’s family.

“And I was trying to have a nice date with you, Félix.” Félix’s eyes widened, then softened. Before he could say anything however, Bridgette cut him off.

“We go to the park and you sit and read. I admit that it’s good to read, and it’s a nice, peaceful place to do so, but not when you come to have a date with your girlfriend! Especially when that date is one day before our one year anniversary, which you probably forgot about. You’ve been so focused on that stupid book lately that you haven’t noticed me at all.”

“Bridgette-”

“You have time to read your book. During the breaks at your photoshoots, before going to bed, on your way to school, but no! You read during the time you should be spending with your girlfriend! And to top it off, you won’t even stop reading for a second to listen to what I’m saying. We barely get enough time as it is with your busy schedule.”

“Bridge, I’m sorry.”

“You know what, I don’t even want to hear it. Here take your stupid book and just leave me alone!” Bridgette threw the book down on the neatly laid blanket that she had spread out for them to sit on, a picnic basket placed near where she was sitting.

“Bridge.” Félix said, standing up and reaching for her hand. He took it and spun her around until she was looking at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, their lips inches apart. For a moment, Bridgette marvelled at how Félix could sweep her off her feet, then noticed why they were in this situation in the first place. Félix watched as the wonder in his girlfriend’s eyes turned to disapproval within seconds.

“Félix, just leave me alone.” Bridgette repeated softly. Releasing herself from his grasp, she threw a crumpled piece of paper at him and she ran out of the park leaving behind her things, her boyfriend, and her hopes and dreams of the perfect day.

“Great job, Félix. You disappointed the one person that loves you.” It wasn’t entirely true. Félix always had Adrien, his young cousin, but he disappointed the one person that actually fell in love with him. The _real_ him. The stubborn, quickly annoyed, rude, rich boy that never showed any affection to anyone but Bridgette. And that was after he found out she was actually Ladybug.

Which now sounded really shallow because he once hated his girlfriend...

Félix took another look at the things around him. From the blanket, to the food Bridgette had neatly placed in the picnic basket, he knew he had messed up.

Félix looked down at the balled up paper in his hand and read it aloud.

_“Félix,_

_I knew that once the time came for me to tell you, I would be too flustered to actually say it aloud. I wanted to say that no matter what, I love you. We’ve been together for almost a year and the journey has been everything but boring. Fighting alongside you has helped me see some things that I know if I didn’t ask, I never would have known about you. I know you like to keep to yourself while in civilian form but when you’re my chaton, you’re free spirited. It’s a whole new side of you that only I get to know you have. I’m so very lucky._

_Although sometimes I wish I could give you a sweet, passionate kiss, I respect the fact that you like to be professional, and I understand your limits. We’ve never held hands or hugged but I don’t care. I know you are uncomfortable with being affectionate most times, and I’m okay with that, but the two times we’ve kissed will always be something I cherish in our first year of dating. I still remember both times like they were yesterday. The night we found out each other’s identity and the day you got so sick and tired of everyone at school teasing you about being with me, which I understand. Sometimes I can be the laughing stock of the school and yet you stick by me. To make me feel better about myself you cheered me up and gave me a very long, sweet kiss to show everyone you didn’t care, because you loved me. I want you to be happy with your life, whether it be with me or another lucky girl, but remember that I, Bridgette Cheng, will love you and be yours for eternity._

_Love, Bridge.”_

Had she meant everything she said? Had they only kissed twice in the year they were together? And even more surprising, had they not hugged or held hands?

It took a minute for everything to sink in, and every new question that popped into his head just feed the growing guilt that was settling into his body.

Yes. Félix kept to himself that whole year and Bridgette still loved him and respected him for it.

“Yup. I totally screwed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have chapter 2 out soon. Please comment, subscribe, leave kudos, idk all of the above and more?


End file.
